Contradictory
by ThePrincessTigerLily
Summary: A three part story in which Freddy makes clever plans, Summer is in denial, and Zack is nearly blinded by clothing. Freddy/Summer
1. Part I

So…this movie was totally on the other night, and I was inspired to pull my half-finished stories out of their folders and finish them cause I totally missed writing Frummer stories! (I'd fully intended on writing a really angsty story that had lots of drama and serious emotion…and then this popped into my head and kind of wrote itself…I think I'm doomed to be a fluff writer...)

A/N: This will be posted as three (very) short chapters

Disclaimer: _School of Rock_, all affiliated characters and terms belong to Paramount Pictures

* * *

_Part I- In Which There is a Crisis and Freddy is Very Nearly Strangled_

"This is the one," Freddy Jones called triumphantly from inside his closet. "I am now officially irresistible."

"I'm sure you are," Zack Mooneyham called back in what he hoped was an encouraging voice, while pouring himself a third cup of coffee. After nearly an hour, he was starting to wish that Billy had been the one to share the scented markers with Freddy in kindergarten, since Zack knew that Billy would be far better suited to the current task, namely helping Freddy decide what to wear for his first date with Summer Hathaway. (Zack had actually tried to reach Billy on his cell phone, but apparently Billy had better things to do than help his old friend win over the somewhat hostile girl of his dreams. Zack sympathized completely.)

Freddy Jones was no stranger to dating (as the "cute" member of the band, there was never any shortage of female company) but Zack noticed that Summer seemed to have a strange effect on the drummer. Although they fought almost constantly, Freddy had always gone out of his way to be around her. Zack started becoming suspicious that Freddy's feelings were something less than antagonistic when Summer and Freddy had _mysteriously_ shared every class junior and senior year of high school. They'd also gone to the same college (another mystery, since Zack had no clue how Freddy had managed to get accepted into the same school as Summer), and now, six months after graduation, they were living in the same city, only a few blocks away from each other.

When Zack had finally questioned Freddy about the coincidences, Freddy had been surprisingly open about his infatuation with the band manager. Zack was impressed at Freddy's persistence, since Summer had made it clear that she had no desire to be around him, hated him with every fiber of her being, and stated on numerous occasions that she'd rather date a wildebeest than spend an hour with him.

Lately though, Summer had turned her loathing down to a frosty tolerance, which gave Freddy the idea for his latest scheme, which was bribing Summer's co-workers into setting him and Summer up on a blind date (not difficult, since Summer worked with Marta and Katie). In Freddy's eyes, it was a no-fail plan. Zack was somehow reminded of the _Titanic_.

Now, Freddy's cheerful voice distracted Zack from his musings.

"So, what do you think?" Zack looked up, and nearly choked on his coffee.

"What are you wearing?" he managed.

"It's a sweater vest," Freddy said, examining himself in the mirror with obvious approval. "I think it used to be my dad's."

The vest truly was a sight to behold. Pale green in color, it had alternating yellow and orange horizontal stripes across the front, as well as a herd of blue frolicking deer and some green scattered pine trees (Zack thought it looked like a reindeer team was getting in a fight with some Ents and losing). Freddy had paired the vest with a light blue oxford, and combed his blond hair to the side. Khakis and brown loafers completed the ensemble. Since Freddy normally dressed in beat up band t-shirts and jeans, the change was staggering.

"A sweater vest?" Zack repeated carefully, praying he had heard wrong, but knowing there was no denying the horrifying vision in front of him. "You're going to finally make your big move with the girl you've been in love with for eight years and you're wearing a sweater with no arms?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Freddy said, petulantly crossing his arms. "Sweater vests are perfectly dignified. They're-"

"Are those pleated front khakis?" Zack interrupted.

Freddy looked down furtively. "Maybe."

"I think you should take it off now. My eyes are starting to burn."

"As I was saying," Freddy continued in an injured tone, "Sweater vests are smart, and Summer likes smart. This way I look more like someone she'd date. Like an accountant. Or someone else boring."

Zack sighed. "Freddy, you look the same as your fifth grade picture."

"So?" Freddy said. "Fifth grade was a good year for me." Then he sat abruptly on the floor, dropping his head in his hands. "Besides, I don't know what else to do," he mumbled.

Zack sighed again, reminding himself of all the reasons why he shouldn't strangle his roommate. Sadly, he couldn't really think of anything past reason number two (hard to find new drummers). "Freddy, I am going to say this very slowly and clearly so you will understand. Ever since you guys met, you've been weirdly obsessed with Summer, and she's claimed she can't stand you. But, in that time, has she ever dated anyone? Has she ever even flirted with anyone else? You'd better face it Jones, you're pretty much the closest thing she has to a relationship, and you're wearing a _sweater vest_."

Freddy looked up slowly. "Wait, you mean all this time she's been…"

"Pretty much."

Freddy's face slowly changed from confused to horrified. "I'm wearing a sweater with no arms."

Zack smiled. "That's right."

"I have a comb-over."

"Yeah."

Freddy ripped the vest off as though it was about to attack him. "I need to change. Quick, find me the manliest thing in my closet." He disappeared through the bedroom door, furiously ruffling his hair and muttering about leather. Zack grinned, took a sip of his coffee, and contemplated calling Katie and asking her if she wanted to go out. He had a feeling that no matter how the night ended, it definitely wouldn't be boring.

* * *

Coming Soon…Part II- In Which Denial Isn't Just a River in Egypt

Thanks for reading and please Review! (I promise to actually update this fairly soon too since it is a drabble-ish series)


	2. Part II

Part II! I'm actually surprised I updated so quickly…I usually don't do this, but it's easier because the chapters are so short. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed (Even though it seems that there aren't as many people in this fandom anymore…that makes me a little sad)

Disclaimer: _School__ of Rock_, all affiliated characters and terms belong to Paramount Pictures

* * *

_Part II- In Which Denial Isn't Just a River in Egypt_

Summer Hathaway was _not_ in a good mood.

Normally, Friday evenings put her in a great mood. She looked forward to relaxing at the end of the week, and curling up with a book and some tea. She would turn off her cell phone and sit with Mad-Eye Moody, her cat (although mostly Summer would sit and Moody would spit at her from under a piece of furniture). Summer loved Fridays.

However, this particular Friday was different. This Friday, Summer had a date. She'd had to hunt through her closet until she found an acceptable date outfit, and after changing twice, she'd had an attack of nerves, and called Katie and Marta. They'd inspected her, forced her to put on a skirt, and then she'd spent ten minutes chasing the cat to lock him up so Moody wouldn't attack her date when he arrived. (_If_ he arrived, since by Summer's watch, he was five minutes late.) In Summer's opinion, the evening was already off to a rocky start.

Normally, she'd be ecstatic to be going on a date with a good looking guy (and she'd been informed several times that her date was, in Marta's words "_devastatingly_ good-looking!"), but Summer hadn't been on an actual date in…quite awhile. It wasn't that she didn't want to be in a relationship with someone. It was just that lately, whenever she met someone, there was never a spark. She'd go out, have a perfectly nice time, and return home with absolutely no feelings one way or another. It had happened enough times that she'd eventually just stopped going out altogether. She'd hoped no one would notice, and up until a few days ago, she thought no one had.

She should have known something was wrong when Marta had asked her out for a drink the week before (Marta was generally accepted as the resident social butterfly, and rarely missed an opportunity to get involved in other people's lives). Summer should have remembered she'd never been good at holding her liquor, and she should _never_ have admitted she'd never had a boyfriend or her current dating dry spell. Somehow, she'd also consumed enough alcohol to let herself be talked into a blind date with one of Katie's friends that Katie had sworn would be "perfect" for her.

Now, sitting in her living room, Summer felt a little resentful. She didn't need anyone rubbing her lack of dating in her face, and she certainly didn't need them setting her up with anyone, much less with a stranger. If she was destined to become the spinster with twenty cats and seasonal themed cardigans, that was her business, and her friends should stay out of it.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Summer stood, smoothing invisible wrinkles out of her skirt. She crossed to the door and looked through the peephole. She couldn't make out his face, since it was obscured by a bunch of sunflowers, but he looked tall and blond, which was a good sign. Sunflowers also happened to be Summer's favourite flower. _Maybe the evening won't be a complete disaster,_ she thought. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she opened the door, catching sight of the man on the other side for the first time.

At first, Summer thought there must be some sort of mistake. _Maybe my date got lost, or run over in a freak accident, _she thought wildly. But she knew it was no error. Even half covered by cheerful sunflowers, there was no mistaking Freddy's face. _Freddy Jones_ was her blind date. She hated Freddy. In fact, she couldn't remember a time she didn't hate Freddy Jones.

Their relationship had always been complicated, ever since the third grade, when he hadn't given her a valentine. Even though she'd made it clear she hated him, Freddy never really seemed to get it. He was convinced that someday she would wake up and they would be best friends. Summer told him not to hold his breath. She certainly did not think his eyes were deep and brooding, or that his hair was sexy when it fell in his face, or that sometimes she forgot what she was saying when he smiled. Those were just hate symptoms.

Lately, he hadn't been hanging around as much, and seeing him at her door threw Summer off balance. For a minute, they stared at each other, and Summer thought she saw a flash of uncertainty in Freddy's eyes. Then he smiled and offered her the flowers and Summer's stomach bottomed out.

Freddy looked decent.

More than decent actually. Freddy actually looked _presentable_ in a button down shirt and dark washed jeans. His hair was soft and messy looking, and he even smelled good.

"Summer." He grinned.

"You're my date?" she said, raising her eyebrows and making no move to take the flowers, wondering why in the world she hadn't just slammed the door in his stupid smug face.

"Yeah. I thought that it was about that time in our relationship. Come on Summer, it's been what, twelve years now?" He leaned against the doorframe, wedging his foot in the corner so she couldn't close it, his eyes laughing at her as though he knew exactly what she'd been thinking.

"Our _relationship_?" Summer said disbelievingly. "We don't have a relationship, unless you're referring to one of loathing. How did this even-?" Suddenly, things began clicking into place. Marta asking her out for drinks, Katie setting her up with a friend, the two of them picking out her clothes, it all made an awful sort of sense. "You…you set me up!"

"I …yeah." He had the grace to look ashamed.

"I hate you."

"I know." He actually looked sorry. "Do you want your flowers? I got your favorite." Summer reached out and snatched them unceremoniously from his grasp, justifying her actions by telling herself that they _were_ pretty, and they _were_ her favorite, no matter how much she despised the giver. She'd turned to find a vase when she heard Freddy's voice again.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to that Mediterranean restaurant that just opened for dinner, since Katie told me you wanted to try it. Then maybe we could check out one of the new galleries or an independent film, or just take a walk or-,"

Summer whirled around and cut him off. "Don't you get it? I don't have to go anywhere with you! I don't even like you! I can turn around and go back into my house and have a cup of tea and a lovely relaxing evening. I didn't even want to go on a stupid blind date with a completely moronic-," Summer was cut off as a blur of black and brown shot past her and made for Freddy.

Mad-Eye Moody had apparently escaped the bedroom.

"Moody!" she cried, "I'm sorry! He's not really a people-" she broke off again in utter disbelief as her cat suddenly stopped and started _purring._ Freddy bent and scratched behind the cat's ears, murmuring to him in a low voice.

Mad-Eye Moody had never shown affection toward another human being (even Summer) as long as she had owned him. He'd nearly maimed several of her dates, and had been referred to as "that vicious animal" on numerous occasions. She had no idea why he'd attached himself to Freddy of all people. The universe was obviously conspiring against her. Since there seemed to be nothing else to do, she went to find the flowers some water.

When she came back, Freddy had picked up the cat who was purring like a motor boat. He smiled at her. "Ready to go now?"

She sighed, crossing her arms in frustration. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He looked up, meeting her eyes seriously. "Because I don't want to. And you don't want me to either."

Summer considered this. She knew from experience that Freddy could be incredibly persistent, and if she went now, she'd get it over with sooner, which meant she wouldn't have to do it again. "Fine," she said finally, "but the only reason I'm doing this is because my cat likes you."

He had the audacity to laugh.

* * *

Coming Soon- Part III: In Which There is a Date and Also Some Dates

Please Read and Review!


	3. Part III

A/N: Apologies for the long time between updates…I really did intend to update sooner, but classes started and I got a really terrible cold/virus type thing…and anyway, here it is, the conclusion!

Disclaimer: _School of Rock_, all affiliated characters and terms belong to Paramount Pictures

* * *

_Part III: In Which There is a Date and Also Some Dates  
_

"I really am sorry about this," Freddy's voice sounded muffled from outside the bathroom door. "Will you please come out now?"

"No." Summer scrunched further back against the sink, as though Freddy could somehow see through the walls. "I have never been so humiliated in my entire life. I am never eating here again." She paused, examining herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smudged, her hair was hopelessly tangled, and her skirt was ruined. "This is all your fault."

"I'm sure everyone thought it was charming," Freddy said in what he obviously hoped was a reassuring voice.

"Who even keeps live monkeys in their restaurants? Isn't that illegal?"

"If it makes you feel better, this wasn't exactly how I pictured this date going either."

"You're not the one who was viciously attacked with the complimentary hummus and the water glasses by a deranged primate," Summer grumbled, slumping to the floor. "Have I mentioned I hate you?"

"About four times in the last fifteen minutes," he said, and Summer could picture him running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Summer, _please_, come out. I've said I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want from me."

Just like that, she snapped. "What_ I_ want from _you_? I've told you a thousand times what I want from you! _You're_ the one I can't figure out. What do _you_ want from _me_? _I_ want you to leave me _alone_. Stop following me, calling me, and trying to be my friend. Stop showing up wherever I am, and stop hanging around all my friends. _I don't like you!_ I never will like you, NOT EVER! You didn't even give me a valentine in third grade!" Realizing her voice had risen to a semi-hysterical pitch, Summer clapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd actually confessed that out loud. _What kind of a person holds on to something like that_? she thought wildly.

On the other side of the door, Freddy was silent for so long that Summer was afraid he'd left. Finally, he said quietly, "I gave you a valentine in the third grade."

Nonplussed that he was actually willing to follow her tangent, Summer replied, "I would've remembered. Everyone got a Power Ranger valentine except me. I didn't get anything. You could have at least told me that you didn't like me enough to give me a valentine!"

Now Freddy sounded more upset, although his voice didn't lose its quiet intensity. "You really are an idiot. I didn't give you a Power Ranger valentine because I got you that heart shaped one with the poem on it. You just thought it was from someone else and I didn't say anything because I was embarrassed. I wasn't supposed to like girls. I would've told you if I'd known you were going to hate me forever."

"Oh," Summer said in a small voice. (She remembered the valentine; she still had it in a shoebox in her closet.) Her anger was unexpectedly gone, leaving her feeling a little jumbled and a little confused. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Right," Freddy said briskly, as though their relationship hadn't just undergone a huge, defining shift, "We've established that I'm an idiot, nobody is eating hummus again, and if you want, we can go right now and I will buy you the biggest valentine we can find, even though it's April. Now, there is a lovely lady named Edith here who really needs the restroom. Do you think you could open the door?"

There was another pause. Summer weighed her options. Logically, she couldn't really stay in the bathroom forever. So she cautiously opened the door and slipped out, her feet making soft squelching noises on the tile floor.

She stalked out of the restaurant, carefully avoiding eye contact with the other patrons. Once outside, she stopped a little ways down the street to shake the water off her skirt and fix her ruined makeup. Freddy joined her, holding a plastic bag in one hand.

"Hey, they gave us a complimentary bag of dates," he said, holding up the dried fruit. "You want one?"

Summer wrung out her hair with a wry smile. "I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Suit yourself," he said, reaching into the bag and popping one into his mouth. "These are actually really good," He said, eating another, and then going for a third. Summer grabbed for the bag. "Hey, those are my apology dates." He laughed and handed her the bag. She reached in for one, and suddenly came to the realization that some time between locking herself in the bathroom and reaching for a date that she'd stopped hating Freddy Jones. The fact unnerved her so much that she dropped the date back in the back and jumped back from Freddy as though she'd been electrocuted.

"What?" he asked, "Do I have a date stuck between my teeth?"

"No," she replied, striving for nonchalant, but coming across peevish. "I'm still angry at you."

He raised an eyebrow, stopping suddenly on the sidewalk and turning to face her. "I don't see what you have to be angry at me about. I not only made friends with your cat and got you a free bag of dates, but I am also extremely charming and sexy looking. If anything, you should be angry at the monkey."

Summer crossed her arms incredulously. "You think that just because you look sexy I'm suddenly going to decide I like you?"

He grinned cheekily. "That's the plan, yeah."

"You're unbelievable," she said, rolling her eyes and stepping away from him. She was so focused on putting distance between them that she wasn't prepared when Freddy moved towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to face him.

"Summer," he said, gaze intense, "Listen, you asked what I want from you, and I didn't actually answer you then, but I think I should tell you anyway. I'm not saying you have to declare your undying love for me, or get married to me, or even be my girlfriend. All I want is for you to consider this. The idea of me and you. Stop trying to be so contradictory, and accept that you and I just might be a good idea. You don't have to dislike me just because everyone else likes me, you know."

Summer looked at him for a long time, and then down at their hands, which were still laced together. She felt something inside her spark, a feeling missing from all her previous dates, and a phenomenon she certainly hadn't expected to encounter with Freddy Jones. "You're actually serious about all this, aren't you," she said finally, since there didn't seem to be much else to say.

He shrugged, his eyes holding hers. "Have been since the third grade."

She sighed. "You're very difficult to dislike, you know that, right?"

He smiled, his eyes lighting as he shifted closer to her. "You've managed better than most people."

Summer found that she had unconsciously moved closer to him as well, and somehow her fingers were curled in his shirt and neither of them was making an effort to pull away.

"This is probably just physical," she warned him, trying vainly to hold on to at least a shred of her dignity.

"Mmhmm," he said absently, and Summer suddenly found that she didn't really care _that_ much about her dignity when he was kissing her.

"So," he said, sometime later, "What are you doing next Friday?"

Summer considered. "Well, Mad-Eye Moody does need to make new friends..."

End

* * *


End file.
